


the great and awful adventures of wilson percival higgsbury and his beloved science machine

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Parody, crackfic, i'm not sure what you were expecting, parody of earlier fanfic times, this is why you don't let me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: hello! uwu welcome to my first fanfiction ever!!! wilson-kun finds his science machine! eventually! maybe he finds true love!!!! sugoi!





	the great and awful adventures of wilson percival higgsbury and his beloved science machine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very blatant parody fanfiction. i'd genuinely advise people not to take this too seriously.

uwu sugoi my fucking fic about wilson rescuing the science machine from certain death and thus romancing it forever and ever uwu~

wilson-kun saw that it was a beautiful fucking day outside, and he went outside of his tent for once, and he discovered that someone had stolen his fucking science machine. you know, the thing that he needs to prototype marginally decent items. like a spear. or an alchemy engine. 

it's worth noting that the mod 'Moving Box' was enabled on the server in the case that they wanted to move buildings and shit around, because that sort of thing is unbelievably fucking useful.

anyways, you may have noticed the improper grammar in this stupid piece of fiction, and that's goddamn valid, because even i noticed it, and i'm the author that's gone feral and made this piece of fanfiction. hopefully klei doesn't see this. this was even written in a notepad document at 10 pm.

so, wilson-san embarks on an adventure to get his fucking science machine back. sugoi.

he probably should make an alchemy engine just to make another science machine, but no, insted hes going to fuck off with a lantern on his back instead of his backpack and go feral on the guy that stole his fucking science machine.

thus begins his very awesome (and not totally plagarized from mario) adventure of getting his fucking science machine back. i think i said this a couple of lines back but that doesn't matter, because this bit of writing is objectively superior. sugoi.

wilson gears himself up, putting his backpack on and knocking his lantern out of his inventory in the process, and picking that up and putting it in his backpack, and grabbing his spear to stab the evil bastard that took his science machine, because he's feeling very stabby today. if he wasn't feeling stabby today, he would have grabbed a dark sword or a hambat. instead, he chooses the worst choice possible out of the three of them, because the dark sword is objectively better simply because it does more damage. the hambat is more situational, and depends on whether you can keep it fresh.

anyways, he sets foot into the forest, past the daily forest fire from willow, past wendy's grave mourning spot and cult of evil flowers, and goes off to ask maxwell what the fuck happened to his science machine, because obviously maxwell is behind this. maxwell, after all, is completely and utterly evil.

"hey, maxwell-chan, what the fuck happened to my science machine"

"I am busy being goth and very magical, Wilson. I do not have time to find your science machine for you."

"gee whiz, fuck you too."

and so the adventure continues in the next chapter, because i never bother to finish these things, frankly, and who doesn't like a good cliffhanger?


End file.
